When The Night Falls
by crazililwabbit
Summary: Natsu returns to Magnolia after being away for years. When he left he thought he was doing everyone a favor, but while he was gone he realizes what all he left behind. This story doesn't nesaccerially fit within Fairy Tail cannon and is just for fun. Enjoy! :) Natsu/Lucy, Gray/Juvia, Erza/Jellal Rated M for later chapters.
1. Make The Right Calls

Natsu came to a stop as soon as he could see the town of Magnolia over the hill top. He heaved a heavy sigh. It had been so long since he had ventured back here. He couldn't decide if it had been long enough, or even too long for it be a good idea for him to be returning.

"I don't know about this, Happy." He rubbed his chin. "This could be a very bad decision."

"Come on, Natsu." The small blue cat whined. "You promised after that last job we would return home."

"I know, I know." He fluffed his salmon colored hair. "Well, maybe we'll get lucky and she won't even be there."

Happy narrowed his eyes at his longtime friend. "Please, I know you want to see her."

"What!?" Natsu yelled, his temper flaring. "No I don't! We are only going back because you begged me to."

Happy only glared. He could feel heat radiating off Natsu, but he wasn't concerned, it was the same heat that always flared up whenever Happy mentioned the blonde girl. He rolled his eyes and continued to walk down the road.

"Awe, c'mon Happy!" Natsu called after him. "Wait for me!"

* * *

Lucy sat across from Gray and Juvia at one of the long wooden tables in the Fairy Tail guild hall. Her chin was resting on her hands and she was becoming irritated. "You could lay off the lovey-dovey, you know." She growled at the couple.

The dark-haired boy grinned at her. "Oh, Lucy I didn't even see you there."

"I did." The girl sitting on his lap smiled slyly. "I saw you before you even sat down."

"Of course you did." Lucy rolled her eyes. "We need to take a job; I have to pay rent still this month." She changed the subject. Their team hadn't been out on a contract in several weeks and her wallet was beginning to feel the pinch. "Where's Erza?" She looked around the hall.

"I think she's out with Jellal." Gray waved a hand at her. "If you want to go on a job so bad, go pick one."

"Fine." Lucy stood and strode over to the job board. She scanned the papers that had been hung up looking for something that wouldn't take too much of their time, but would at least cover what she owed on her apartment. "Hmmm…" She scratched her head and fiddled with her keys while she tried to decide on one.

"Need helping picking an assignment?" Lucy heard a sing-song voice behind her. She turned around to see Mirajane, one of her fellow female wizards.

"Sure!" She returned the girl's smile. "I just need something that will over my rent."

"Hmm…" Mirajane looked over the board as well. "What are the others on your team looking for?"

"Nothing." Lucy sighed. "I don't think they even want to go on a job, but I need cash."

"Why don't you take on a smaller job on your own?" Mirajane suggested, pulling a paper from the board. "This one would be perfect for a Celestial Wizard."

"Really?" She took the paper and looked it over. "It's not far from here. Do you really think it would be alright for me to take a job alone?"

"If you need the money and the others don't want to go with you, you should." The girl clasped her hands behind her back. "Of course you could ask someone else to go with you."

"No, I think I will be alright." She looked at the paper again. "This doesn't seem too demanding a job." She grinned at Mirajane. "Thanks!"

"My pleasure!" Mirajane returned her grin.

"I will see you two later!" Lucy called, waving to Gray and Juvia as she walked towards the exit of the hall. "Tell the other's I am taking a job when they get back!"

"Right." Gray gave her a head nod.

Juvia smiled and waved. "Stay safe!"

Lucy pushed the heavy door of the guild open and blinked as she stepped into the bright sunlight. It was a wonderful day and she was enjoying the feeling of the sun warming her skin while her eyes adjusted. When she opened them she was sure she saw someone duck behind the corner of the guild to her right. She shook her head. It couldn't be who she thought she had seen, he hadn't returned to the guild hall in years. Master always mailed him his jobs.

She stepped down from the porch of the large building and began her walk home to prepare for her journey.

* * *

Natsu exhaled slowly. That had been close. He thought for sure she had seen him.

"Why are we hiding?" Happy whispered.

"Because…" Natsu flushed. "I think it would be too hard on her to see us all of the sudden like that, you know?"

"Riiiigght." Happy smiled evilly at his friend. "Too hard on _her_."

"Shut up." Natsu peeked around the corner. "She's gone. Let's get inside just in case she comes back."

Happy shook his head slowly. It had been years since those two had seen each other, but the time away had only made Natsu realize his full feelings for Lucy. Once he had realized what he had turned his back on, his pride kept him away. Happy couldn't count the nights that Natsu would just lay on his sleeping mat and stare at the stars. It wasn't often that he would share what he was thinking about, but Happy knew. He was thinking about the brown-eyes he was missing.

Happy followed the Dragon Slayer into the guild hall. It had been years for him as well and he had missed all their friends, not to mention the fish that Mirajane would make him. The building itself didn't look much different from what he remembered, but there were many new faces that he didn't recognize, it filled him with sadness. They had stayed away too long. They should recognize all their fellow guild members; instead they were strangers in their own home.

"Hey, Gray!" Natsu called when he saw the couple that was still making out at the table where Lucy had left them. The man froze. His face was obscured by Juvia's body, but Natsu knew it was him. He could have recognized that half-dressed ice brain anywhere.

Gray slowly peeked out from behind Juvia, his eyes wide. "N… Natsu?" He asked.

"Yea! Hey! How've you been? It's been a long time!" Natsu began to make his way towards them.

"No!" Gray stood up, picking Juvia up with him. "We can't be seen with you!" He shook his head and backed away. "She would kill us if she caught us talking to you like nothing happened."

Now it was Natsu's turn to freeze in his tracks. His shoulders slumped. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea." Gray grinned at him. "You are in for the beating of your life when she finds out you're back."

"She didn't work for months after you left." Juvia sighed, still clinging to Gray. "Almost fell apart completely, poor dear."

Natsu tightened his fists. He knew he had caused her pain, but he thought she was stronger than that. No, he knew she was stronger than that. How could she let a silly thing like him leaving upset her whole life? He didn't realize she would have been so upset at his departure.

"You didn't even tell her." Gray clenched his teeth. "You didn't tell any of us."

"I know." Natsu breathed.

"She loved you, Natsu!"

Natsu was thrown to the ground, his face was sore where Gray's fist had hit his cheekbone.

"I deserve that." He stayed down. "I deserve more than that."

"Damn right you do." Gray growled at him.

"I am sorry." Natsu whispered. "I didn't know what I was doing. I was young and foolish."

Gray sighed. "We were all young and foolish." He extended a hand to help his friend up.

"Thanks." Natsu flashed a small smile and rubbed his cheek. "You've gotten stronger."

"You've gotten bigger." Gray poked Natsu in the stomach. "Eating too much?"

Now it was Gray who was sent flying across the guild hall. "I have not been eating too much!" Natsu yelled, feeling the old rivalry between them flit to life.

Gray laughed. "That's more like it."

The two of them took their stances across from one another, preparing for a sparring match. Everyone was gathered around, all eyes on the two competing elemental wizards. Fire and Ice, this was going to be a great show.

"Natsu!?" The single word caused silence to fall over the hall. Everyone was frozen in place.

"Natsu Dragneel!?" Her voice echoed off the stone walls. He recognized that voice. He had been aching to hear that voice for years. Every night he would imagine it telling him to sleep well. Now the sound of it filled him with dread. He turned to look at the slender blonde who was standing there a confused look on her face.

"Hey…" He scratched the back of his head. "Lucy."

* * *

**I am going to try to keep this story light, fun and short. :) I am in season two of the anime right now and I love it.**


	2. The Way That You Feel

With long, irritated strides Lucy made her way back to the guild hall. She had forgotten her whip, left it on the table near Gray and Juvia. The stupid thing was so uncomfortable to wear while she was sitting down.

"I swear." She gritted her teeth. "One day I am going to prove all those blonde jokes Gajeel tells right."

She pushed the door open and strode into the hall. She could hear the cheers that followed a fight that was about to break out, but she ignored the ruckus. She was on a mission, get her whip and get out. She scanned the tables and saw it, exactly where she thought it was.

"Yea, I'm all fired up Ice Brain!" One of the fighters yelled.

Lucy stopped in her tracks, her heart pounding in her ears. She recognized that voice. Standing as tall as she could she strained to see over the heads of the crowd that had gathered. Her heart stopped beating all together when she saw the short, messy salmon colored hair.

"N…" She was hyperventilating. "Natsu!?" She yelled.

Silence. Only Gray turned to look at her, his eyes wide with fear.

Her chest filled with anger. Her mind buzzed with feelings of hatred and betrayal. She would kill him. She would rip him to pieces, that selfish, stupid asshole.

"Natsu Dragneel?!" She yelled for him again, anger flooding her voice this time.

Now he turned to look at her. As soon as her eyes locked with his dark ones her anger was muted and overshadowed by pain; the immense sadness that had filled her when she realized he had left without as much as a goodbye. The tears welled up in her eyes as she remembered the darkness she had fallen into when he was gone from her life.

"Hey… Lucy." He smiled at her.

That smile. It was the one she had fallen in love with and had dreamed about every night for the last seven years. She could feel her heart breaking all over again. She wanted to scream at him, to hit him, to call Loke from the spirit world to pound him into the floor. But no words found their way to her mouth. Leaving her whip on the table she turned and fled from the hall, the tears streaming down her cheeks.

She quickly made her way down the streets towards her apartment. She wanted to shut out the world and be alone. She was making her way down an alley when the hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around. The large man pinned her against the wall. She had her eyes closed. She knew who it was, she had heard him calling to her but she didn't want to see him.

"Lucy…" He breathed. "Please, look at me."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked into the face of the man she loved. It was painfully obvious he had grown. She had remembered him as the gangly, carefree youth she had fallen in love with, but this man standing before her was easily a foot taller than her. His shoulders were broad and muscular and his chin and jawline were peppered with light pink stubble. Natsu had grown into an incredibly handsome man. His eyes, though, they were exactly as she had remembered.

Suddenly realizing how close he was to her, he pulled away from the wall and took a step back.

"I just wanted to talk to you." He confessed, looking at his sandaled feet.

She didn't know what to say. She had thought about this day for years. She had mulled over and over what she wanted to say, but now that her opportunity was here, she had no words.

They stood in silence.

"Are you so mad at me that you won't even talk to me?" He asked, his voice rising in intensity. "We were friends before; can't we at least be friends again?"

Before she knew what she was doing she reached out and took his hand. He looked at her, startled. His mouth began to turn up in a smile. "Lu?" He gave her hand a squeeze.

"I missed you." She whispered, barely audible for anyone else, but she knew he would hear her. He always heard her.

"I missed you too, Lu." He gave her arm a quick yank and pulled her to him. She pressed her body into his as he wrapped his arms around her. She continued to let her tears fall, washing away any hurt or darkness that was lingering in her mind. He held her until she was done. When she pulled away from him she swung her arm, slapping him across the face.

His eyes were wide with shock as he reached for the bright red hand print on his cheek. "What was that for?" He frowned at her.

"I haven't completely forgiven you." She snarled at him.

"Fair." He rubbed his cheek. "How can I make it up to you?"

She held up the paper with the job she had taken on it. "You can start by accompanying me on my contract."

He grinned, making her heart skip a beat. "Sure thing!" He was older and his body was more mature, but she had seen in his eyes as they danced at the idea of going on a job that he was still the reckless, half-hazard, bull headed and arrogant Natsu that she loved.

* * *

Lucy continued to pile clothes into her bag. They wouldn't be gone long, so she didn't need much. She mentally checked off the items she would need to bring. She had forgotten to grab her bedroll. As she turned from the room she heard a creak from the window.

"Hey! You about ready?" She heard Natsu call from where he was perched in her window. For a moment her mind flitted back to one of her favorite memories.

"_C'mon Lu!" He hollered at her from the window. "Everyone is waiting for you."_

"_Everyone is ready?" She called from the bathroom. "Even Erza?"_

"_Yea." Natsu chuckled. "All twenty of her bags are packed and ready on her cart."_

"_Wow." Lucy mused as she rounded the corner into her bedroom. "She is fast."_

"_Is this your bag?" Natsu held up her orange and purple bag that she had packed and left on her bed._

"_Yes…" Lucy eyed him and reached for it._

"_I got it." He grinned at her. "Let's go!" He leapt backwards out her window, landing on the ground with ease._

_Lucy rolled her eyes. "Show off." She grumbled._

"_I heard that!" He called._

It was the first time he had offered to carry her bag for her to the train station. After that, he always carried her bag.

"I am just getting my bedroll." She called to him, waving her hand in the air.

"Is this your bag?" She heard his feet hit the floor of her room.

"Yea…" She spun around. He was leaning over the footboard of her bed, reaching for her packed bag. "What are you doing?"

"I was going to carry it for you." He grinned from ear to ear. "I have a lot of time to make up for."

She turned away from him, she didn't want him to see the blush that was burning on her cheeks.

"Is that not okay?" He asked. "I don't have to, if it bothers you."

"No!" She clenched her fists. Damn his adorable smile, it was still dancing around in her head. "It's fine."

The two of them left her apartment and began to make their way down the street. When they reached the end Natsu began heading in the opposite direction Lucy had turned in.

"Where are you going?" Natsu called after her. "The train station is this way."

"I thought we'd walk." She continued on the path she had chosen.

She heard his footsteps as he ran to catch up to her. "But you hate walking."

"I do not." I glared at him. "I walk to almost all my jobs."

Natsu stopped. "Since when?"

She stopped and turned to look at him. "Since you left."

She could see the reminder pained him. His smile faded and with it his bravado. "I just didn't like using transportation anymore." She turned back around and resumed walking.

Again, he ran to catch up to her. "Why?" He asked, still gloomy.

"Honestly?" She could feel herself becoming sad as well, thinking about it. "Every time I sat in a train, car, boat or carriage all I could think of was your sick face. I would think about all the times you had begged us to just walk to our jobs. And, I guess I started doing it to feel closer to you."

Natsu was silent.

"Every time I entered a town I would check with the local magic shop to see if they had any Celestial Spirit Keys." He confessed. "For you."

"Really?" She glanced at him. "Why?"

"So I would have something to give you when I saw you again." He flashed his grin at her. "I knew I would."

Now it was Lucy's turn to be silent. She didn't think she would see him again. Gray had assured her for almost the whole first year he was gone that he would come back, acting like nothing had happened. But he didn't. The years pasted one by one and she had come to terms with the idea of never seeing him again. But he did. She wasn't sure how that made her feel. She was hurt and angry. He had the knowledge the whole time that one day he would see her again, she hadn't. She was also touched, he thought about her while he was gone, to the point of knowing he would make strives to see her again. In the interest of not slapping him for a second time in one day, she stayed silent. Natsu didn't seem the mind the quiet.

They walked until it got dark and began to get cold.

"We should make camp here for the night." He said, setting their bags down.

"Yea." She stretched her legs.

"I'll prep and start the fire, if you'll set up the bedrolls." He offered.

"Yea, okay." She smiled.

They shared some bread she had brought and talked about past jobs.

"I had totally forgotten about that!" Natsu roared with laughter. "Gray is so dense."

"Yea." She smiled at the memory. "It took him way too long to admit that he liked Juvia." She stared at the fire, lost in her own memories. "I think I am going to turn in."

"Okay." Natsu laid back on his roll. "Sleep well."

"You too." She snuggled down into her roll as far as she could, it was cold and a breeze had picked up. She huddled up, trying to warm up but it seemed only her back, which was towards the fire was going to be warm.

She was contemplating how much her toes hurt when she heard shuffling behind her. She propped herself up on her elbow and looked over her shoulder. Natsu had moved his bedroll so it was right next to hers. He laid down and draped his arm over her side.

"What are you doing?" She asked, blush covering her face.

"I could hear your teeth chattering from across the camp." He chuckled. "You're cold."

"So." She looked down at his arm. "That doesn't mean we should be sleeping so close."

"Yes it does." He grinned from ear to ear. "You're cold and I can keep you warm. Just like I use to."

"But things aren't like they use to be, Natsu." She grumbled.

"Would you just quit whining and go to sleep." He laid down. "I am tired too, you know."

She gave in a laid down. He wasn't wrong. He was very, very warm.

'Stupid Fire Wizard.' She thought to herself. 'And his stupid smile.'

She thought back to the last morning they spent together before he vanished.

_She had woken earlier than him, as was normal. She sat up in the bed and worked on her novel while occasionally glancing at his sleeping form. Just like he lived life, Natsu slept unabashedly. He was sprawled all over her bed, snoring. She smiled watching him mumble in his sleep. She had decided she would tell him today. They had been seeing each other for several months now, he practically lived at her apartment, surely the three little words were safe to say now._

If she had known what those words would have caused, she never would have said them. Never.

Lucy thought about those three words as she fell asleep.


	3. Hope That She Remembers

"I can't believe all that trouble was caused by one little lacrima orb." Natsu mused, his hands resting on his head.

"I know." Lucy stretched her arms out in front of her. "The hardest part was finding where it had been buried."

"Well, it was perfect for you." He grinned at her. "All that talking to people."

"Yea." She smiled, thinking about how Mirajane had said it would be an excellent job for her. "I guess so."

They walked in silence for a while. Lucy thought about the fee they had collected for completing the job. "You should get some of the money." She finally announced. "You did some of the work too."

"Awe, naw." He shrugged. "I don't need it for anything."

"But it's not right that you don't get any of it." She held the small bag in her hands.

"I don't want it, Lu." His face was serious now. "You need it for your rent."

"Yea." She sighed. "I do."

"How noble." A voice interrupted their conversation. "Letting the little Celestial Wizard keep all your earnings."

They spun around. There was no one there. "That voice came from behind us, didn't it?" Lucy grabbed for her keys, but she couldn't get a hold of them. She looked down to her belt loop, they weren't there. Had she left them in the hotel they stayed in?

"Tisk, tisk." The voice mused. "That's not very polite. You don't even know who I am and you are trying to use one of your spirits against me."

"Who's there!?" Natsu growled. His skin began to glow while fire formed around his fists. "Why don't you come out and face us?"

"I am right here." The voice laughed. "I haven't moved."

They turned back towards the direction they had been heading down the road; standing before them was a woman. She was tall and thin, her pale skin was so contrasted against her long black hair that it seemed to glow. She was smiling, her large purple eyes dancing with amusement.

"What do you want?" Lucy demanded.

"You destroyed something of mine." Her smiled faded. "That lacrima sphere, I had stored it there to be used later."

"It was disrupting the village." Lucy countered. "Making their lives unlivable."

"It was doing what I had designed it to do." Her dark smile slowly crept over her face again.

"You designed that thing to steal people's thoughts?" Natsu yelled, furious. He ran towards her. Right before he reached striking distance she seemed to shimmer and vanish.

"Pathetic." She murmured behind them.

Lucy and Natsu spun around to see her standing behind them, her arms stretched out. The backs of her hands were pressed together, one palm facing them the other facing her. She fanned out her fingers. "Void Magic…" A large purple magic circle formed before her. "Dreamscape!" A large purple cloud poured from the circle, choking them.

Lucy could feel herself losing her sight. Panicked she reached for where she had last seen Natsu. "Natsu!" She called out.

"I'm here." She heard his voice. His fingertips gripped hers. "Don't let go, Lucy!" But she was quickly pulled from behind, ripping her fingers from his. "Lucy!" He yelled.

"Natsu!" She screamed.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My head was spinning. As my vision slowly began to return I realized I was standing in my apartment. I couldn't remember how I got here; I had left, hadn't I? My chest tightened. I couldn't remember what I had been doing. I sat down on my bed. I knew I was doing something and I hated it when I forgot things.

"Lucy?" I heard a voice call from behind me.

I stood up and spun around to see Natsu sitting in my window. He was grinning, until he saw my face. Concern flooded his face and he stepped down to the floor. "What's wrong, Lu?" He made his way to me. He placed his hands on my arms, trying to comfort me.

"I…" I looked into his eyes. He looked just like I knew he would, but something told me he shouldn't look like that. "I don't know."

"Maybe we shouldn't go out today." He squeezed my arms.

Out. That was it! I was waiting for Natsu to come back from the guild so we could go out for our picnic, where I had decided I would finally tell him how I felt. I relaxed. I must just be tired. How could I have forgotten about our picnic?

"No!" I said, a little too loud. "I want to go on our picnic."

"Good!" His boyish grin covered his face. "I have been looking forward to it all week."

I watched him make his way into the kitchen, where I had left the picnic basket. I wanted to tell him now. I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Natsu." I called softly.

"Did you remember everything?" He lifted the flap, looking at everything I had gently placed into the basket.

"Natsu." I called again.

"Yea?" He replied, leaving his head in the basket.

"I want to tell you something." I was wringing my hands, I can't remember the last time I had been this nervous.

"Wow! You even got little cakes!" He ignored me.

"Natsu." I said more sternly now.

"Yea, yea." He waved his hand in the air. "Something serious."

"Natsu!" I crossed my arms. "This _is_ serious."

"As serious as a picnic?" He finally glanced up.

I was growing more and more irritated. Sometimes I couldn't stand how hard it was to pin Natsu into one place to talk to him about something. He didn't like to have serious conversations and he knew how to avoid them. "Yes." I made my way to the kitchen as well. "I wanted to tell you something I've decided recently."

"Oh?" His face dived back into the basket.

"I think…" My mouth was so dry. "I think I might…" I needed to just say it, to just put it out there and let him know. "I think I love you." As soon as the words left my mouth I could see the change in the boy. His shoulders stiffened and his demeanor darkened. Slowly he turned to look at me.

"I wondered when this would happen." He smiled wickedly. "I wondered how long it would be before you ruined this."

"What?" I was taken aback. I hadn't really expected Natsu to immediately reciprocate my feelings, he always needed time to contemplate change; but I hadn't been expecting such a negative reaction.

He laughed. "You love me." He spat the words. "How pathetic."

This was wrong. I don't know what it was, but I knew this was wrong. This wasn't what happened.

He began to come towards me. "No." I backed away. "Don't come near me." I stuttered. "You're not Natsu."

"Oh, but I am." He held his arms out. "I am the Natsu that your sadness and rejection have built. I am the Natsu from your worst nightmares. And who is a person, really, other than how they are seen by the ones they are closest to?"

"No. Natsu wouldn't be as cruel as you are being." I felt myself back into the edge of the table.

"But in your darkest moments, this is what you feared most." He clasped his hand around my throat. "You feared that I would hear your confession of love and mock it." He squeezed, not enough to choke me, but enough for it to hurt. "So here I am. The Natsu of your dreams." His smile was so big it stretched across his whole face, I was terrified.

"P…" I gasped. "Please." I could feel tears running down my cheeks.

"Yes." He brought his face close to mine. "Beg. I want you to beg me to let you go." He licked my cheek, leaving a warm, sticky trail of saliva. "I want you to beg me to love you."

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"Aye Sir!" Happy called back to me.

I watched my little blue buddy soar into the air. We were reaching the city limits of Magnolia and I couldn't wait to see Lucy. It had only been a few months since I had left and I had given our situation several hours of thought. It had scared me at first. The thought of love. The idea that I was tied to someone that strongly. As soon as the words had left her mouth I knew I felt the same and that terrified me. I had so much that I still wanted to do, I wanted to become the strongest wizard, I wanted to see Igneel again and something inside me told me if I stayed here I wouldn't accomplish either.

I had been foolish. I had left. Without a word I had packed a small bag and left, leaving only a note for Master to send me jobs when he had ones I could do far from home. I had every intention of staying away until I thought I was ready for something like love. Yet the hard ground I had slept on and the thought of Lucy's brown eyes called to me. I realized that there was something that I wanted more than being the strongest wizard, or even to see Igneel again. I wanted to hold her. I wanted to protect her. I wanted her to become what I sought after.

My heart began to thud in my chest at the idea of seeing her again. I had missed her. The closer I got to the guild the more my heard sped up. It wasn't until I reached the front doors of the guild that I realized something was wrong. It was too quiet. Even from outside I should have been able to hear the familiar roar of conversation and brawling from inside. I pushed the heavy door open, only to see that there wasn't anyone there. It was empty.

"Natsu!" Happy called from the sky. "Everyone is gathered at the church."

My heart that had been pounding away in my throat froze. There was only one reason for everyone to be gathered at the church, and I knew, I just knew who it was for.

"No." I breathed. I turned and raced through the empty streets of Magnolia towards the church.

I skidded to a halt when I saw the whole guild gathered, they were all dressed in black. Even Gray was fully clothed, this was bad. My eyes scanned the mass of people, searching for the blonde side pony tail. Nothing.

"No." I breathed again, feeling the anger rise in my chest. "NO!" I roared, feeling my flames flit to life.

"Natsu!" Master silenced me.

I pulled in my fire and silenced myself. Slowly, I made my way towards the headstone they were gathered around. My heart broke when I saw the name carved below the Fairy Tail emblem.

_Lucy Heartfilia._

I sunk to my knees. "Lucy." I whispered her name, digging my fingers into the freshly piled dirt.

"How?" I called to Gray, knowing he would respond.

"Natsu." He warned.

I stood and turned to face him. "How!?" I roared.

He sighed. "We were on a job." I could see tears fill his eyes. "It was stupid, so stupid."

"We were surrounded." Erza spoke for him. "There was nothing we could do."

"She wasn't as strong as the rest of us!" I yelled. "Why didn't you protect her!?"

"Natsu…" Happy pulled on my pant leg.

"Where were you!?" I yelled at Gray. "You should have protected her!"

"Where were _you_!?" He yelled back. "I was there." He grabbed the front of my jacket. "You were the one who walked out on us! You were the reason our team wasn't at its peak." He threw me to the ground. "Where were _you_!?"

I was sobbing like a child. I couldn't help myself. I wanted to blame them, I wanted to yell and beat the life out of Gray for not being there, but I knew it wasn't his fault. He was right. I should have been there. I should have protected her.

I was the one who left her alone.

As I cried uncontrollably, sitting beside her grave, my guild members left one by one. I was left alone in my grief.

"Where were you?" I heard a soft whisper come from behind me.

Startled I turned to see Lucy, but it wasn't the Lucy I knew. She was standing before me, beaten and broken.

"Why did you leave me alone?" She asked me. "I was so alone."

"I…" The tears were still streaming down my face. "I was weak." I threw myself before her on my hands and knees. "Lucy."

"I was alone, Natsu." I could hear pain in her voice. "_You_ left me alone."

"I am so sorry." I wept.

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy's voice. It wasn't the Lucy that was standing before me, it was the Lucy I knew. The sound of her calling my name snapped me out of my grief.

"Natsu!" There it was again. It was distant.

"This…" I pushed myself up onto my knees. "This isn't right." I frowned. "This isn't what happened."

The dead Lucy standing before me began to laugh. "You'll never find her."

"Natsu! Help me!" I heard her call again.

"She is calling for me." I clenched my fists, allowing my fire to return. "I will find her."

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The nightmare Natsu was tightening his grip on my throat. I had to get away. I had to find the real Natsu. Using all the strength I had left I lashed out at the man in front of me. I must have taken him by surprise, because it was just enough for him to release me.

"Natsu!" I screamed. I knew if he was anywhere nearby he would hear me. His hearing was amazing, and when we were together, he always came to save me.

I skirted around the table, so I was out of reach from the fake Natsu.

"Natsu!" I called again, turning and running into my bedroom.

"Not so fast, princess." The doppelganger grabbed my hair and pulled me back, sending me crashing to the ground. He began to drag me back towards the table.

"Natsu! Help me!" I cried.

He hauled me up onto the table. As soon as he sprawled me out on the table my arms and legs seemed frozen in place, I couldn't move. He climbed up onto the table so he was hovering above me, his face inches from mine.

"I'll give you what you've been craving." I could feel his fingers worm their way under my shirt and up my belly.

"No!" I cried.

"Oh, yes." He grinned evilly. "I know you have been waiting for him to touch you again for so long." He buried his face in my hair and inhaled. "You smell like fear."

I whimpered under his touch. It was true I had longed for Natsu to return and caress me like he had before. I would think about how he could make me blush and yearned for him to come back to me. But I didn't want this.

"Lucy!" I heard Natsu yell, it was distant, but it was him.

"Natsu!" I yelled with all my might. "I'm here!"

I could see the air in my bedroom tremble. It started quiet at first. So quiet I didn't realize what it was, but as it grew I recognized Natsu's unforgettable howl of rage.

"What?" Nightmare Natsu's eyes grew wide. "How is he able to break from his dream state?"

"Natsu is a Dragon Slayer." I was the one smiling now. "He always wins."


End file.
